ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Riser System
The "Riser System" is developed during the events of "Omega Armageddon" and "Crisis Impact" in hopes of turning the tides of the fight against Belial and his army by the efforts of various Ultras. It serves as the main theme in Ultraman Geed Reboot. Devices and Functions Riser and Ultra Capsules The Riser is mainly red colored with shades of black as well. During the events of "Omega Armageddon", Hikari with his science department worked together with Ultraman Celestial in order to manufacture a set of Ultra Capsules and Risers in hopes of turning the tides of the battle. However, they are all stolen by Kei Fukuide whom broke in to the Land of Light. As a result, the Ultras involved in creating the devices decided to go to work again and mass-manufacturing the Ultra Capsules and Risers for future threats. The Risers allows the user to Fusion Rise into various forms by using it with conjunction the "Ultra Capsules", which is used to store the essences of the Ultra Warriors (User stores them in a special holder). Ultraman Zanki became the very first Ultra from the Land of Light to use the Riser as a transformation item to become his Original Form and enhancing one aspect of his power with the Ultra Capsules through the use of "Enhancement Rise Forms". (User quickly scans the desired Ultra Capsules with the Riser in order to transform) When changing forms for Ultra users, they simply uses telekinesis. After the events of Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series), the Riser serves as the main transformation item for One and Celestial, getting a creator based bias. The Ultra's human host or form simply presses the trigger of the device and transforming with a glow of light. The Giga Finalizer can be used in conjunction with the "Evolution Capsule" and the Riser, allowing Geed to transform into his Original Form or Ultimate Final. It is also compatible with the "Ultra Zero Eye NEO", allowing Zero to transform into Zero Beyond. The only weakness of the Ultra Capsules and Risers is the user need to wait for another 20 hours to use "Fusion Rise" or "Enhancement Rise" forms again. This does not apply when the user is transforming into their original & birth forms or into their ultimate forms. "Dark" Riser and Kaiju Capsules The "Dark" Riser or known as "Minus" Riser has a crimson-red and black colouring. As one of the original Risers was stolen by Kei Fukuide from the Land of Light, Kei and Belial reversed engineered it with Reiyonx Energies, making it compatible with the "Kaiju Capsules". Kei Fukuide created several more with the knowledge he learned but they got lost in space through unknown means. They allow the user to transform into Belial Fusion Monsters or assuming Demonic Fusion forms (Ultra Fusion Rise that uses antagonist characters from the past) The more "advanced" versions allows the user to summon Belial Fusion Monsters without transforming into one. Also, the user can use "dark" Enhancement Rise Forms, which grants them power from his components and enhancing their original power. The "Dark" Riser are utilised through telepathy means for the Ultras and Kumasaga and imitating the functions via telekinesis, non-Ultra users will insert their desired capsules with the "Dark" Riser and quickly transform. The "Kaiju Capsules" are actually just modified and twisted versions of the "Ultra Capsules", which is designed to collect the essences of Kaiju & Seijin. The "Kaiju Capsules" are usually stored in a special holder device. Dark Ultras and Kumasaga are able to literally store them inside their own body. They are also empowered by "minus energies" due to their reverse engineering nature. There are many ways to obtain the essences of Kaiju & Seijin. Existing Capsules :;Belial (Kei Fukuide & Arie Ishikari) *Kaiju Capsules **Five King **Zogu Demon Form **Gan-Q **Bemstar **Zetton **Kuutura **Eleking **Ace Killer **King Joe **Soritura **Pandon **Galberos **Gomora **Red King **Tsurugi Demaaga **EX Red King **Pandon **Galberos **Zaigorg **Magatanothor **Snowgon **Reigurbas **Laigoras EVO **Zaragas **Red Killer **Madeus **Prisma **Alien Groza **Alien Deathre **Juda Sceptor (Dream Battle) **Demon King Jackal **Dark Zagi **Alien Empera **Dark Lugiel :;Geed *Ultra Capsules **Belial: Received from Arie. **Ultraman: Received from Arie. **Ultraseven: Received from Arie. **Ultraman Leo: Received from Arie **Ultraman Hikari: Received from Arie. **Ultraman Cosmos: Luna Mode (Received from Arie) **Ultraman Gaia V2: Received from Arie. **Father of Ultra: Obtained from Sui Asakura. **Ultraman Zero Normal: Obtained from Leito Igaguri ***Shining Ultraman Zero: Obtained from Ultraman Zanki. ***Ultimate Zero: Obtained from Mayu Igaguri. **Ultrana Nexus Junis: Received from Arie. **Ultraman Mebius: Received from Toko Sakura **Ultraman King: Received from the Ultra itself, Riku's second most powerful capsule **Evolution Capsule: Obtained together with the Giga Finalizer, Riku's most powerful capsule. :;Zanki/Ultra & Human Form & Laiha Toba: Zanki receives all his Ultra Capsules from Ultraman Hikari and Celestial. *Ultra Capsules **Ultraman Orb **Orb Hurricane Slash **Orb Origin **Orb Mebium Espeically **Ultraman Zero Normal ***Shining Ultraman Zero **Ultraman One Normal ***Zero Luna Miracle ***Shining Ultraman Zero **Ultraman Noa **Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue **Ultraman Trident **Ultraman Giga Space Form **Ultraman Vader **Ultraman One ***Ultraman One Rainbow Form **Ultraman Virus **Ultraman Belial :;Dark Seiba *Kaiju Capsules **Chronorm **Megaflash **TBA :;Zero (Leito Igaguri) *Ultra Capsule **New Generation Capsule Alpha ***Ultraman Ginga ***Ultraman X **New Generation Capsule Beta ***Ultraman Victory ***Ultraman Orb :;Kumasaga Users *Ultraman Zanki/"Zanki" and Laiha Toba *Ultraman Geed/Riku Asakura *Ultraman Zero/Leito Igaguri *Kei Fukuide *Belial/Arie Ishikari *Kumasaga *Dark Seiba Riser As Transformation Item The following are Ultra who only uses the "Riser" as their debut transformation item. *Ultraman One *Ultraman Celestial Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Items Category:Fan Concepts Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman One Continuity